


[podfic] Enduring the Interminable Tribulations of Friendship, the Invasion of a Foreign Establishment and an Unforeseen Rival: a Bystander's Perspective

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: The Most Earnest Report Regarding Deliciously Deviant Devils, Acutely Admirable Americans and the Increasingly Inadvisable Intimacies Between Them [podfics] [3]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Fallen London, Letters, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The reading of a return letter leads to a visit, a discovery and a distressing determination.





	[podfic] Enduring the Interminable Tribulations of Friendship, the Invasion of a Foreign Establishment and an Unforeseen Rival: a Bystander's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enduring the Interminable Tribulations of Friendship, the Invasion of a Foreign Establishment and an Unforeseen Rival: a Bystander's Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335649) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/4qj220ncmikbu0b/marvel-ebz%203%20Enduring%20the%20Interminable%20Tribulations%20of%20Friendship.mp3?dl=0) (19.4 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:21:13


End file.
